The Tournament of Power (My Version)
by The Great Fossil King
Summary: The battle for the universes to decide who will survive. The alternative version.
1. TOP Begins

**Hey everyone! It's your favorite (or second favorite) writer. If you read this story before, then yes is the old story I started doing months ago since April. The reason is I'm re-doing the story from scratch. Because, I notice how good, and well telling story some of the other people were telling. Examples Itjo56, and GigglesMcfiggles Tournament of Power stories are well imitative and so well done. They give each universe and characters the spot of the attention. The fights, the drama, the characters personality. Something that I can't able to get it right.**

 **I do appreciate how you liked the story. And that did give me some success… However, deep down it isn't a story I'm hoping for. What kind of story is it without having the other universes fighting for survival? So, I decide to delete the other chapters and restart from scratch. And I hope… that this story is the one I am looking for.**

 **Enjoy this new remaster version I made.**

* * *

As Goku and the others arrived at the World of Void they looked around the area. They see an endless space of nothingness, on the stage are fighters from other universes. Some are big, others small, some are men, other women. Goku looked to see a familiar Supreme Kai from U10. And he turned to see three familiar wolves from U9. He smiled to see so many fighters from other universes and exited to face.

"So, many fighters." Said Goku slamming his fist into his hand "I can't wait face each of them!"

"Please Kakarot!" Said Vegeta "These weaklings aren't in any of my interest! The only ones I'm interested are these U11 warriors! The other universes aren't worth a damn!"

"Don't be too sure on yourself Vegeta." Said Gohan "The only reason they're here because they were chosen."

"And what make you so sure that they're even been chosen by their gods?" Ask Vegeta.

"The same reason why we're here." Said Piccolo as he looked at Vegeta and the other universes "They might be the best of the bests in their respective universes."

"Even so… what do we make of them?" Ask Tien.

"We're not sure." Said Gohan "All we know that we have no idea how strong, or what abilities they possess. We mustn't let our guard down."

"I'll keep that in mind." Said Frieza as the other sans Goku looked at the tyrant.

"Don't think about trying betray us Frieza." Said Gohan giving a cold stare at the dead overlord "We know how capital of. If we fall… us, you, Earth, and all of U7 will be erase. So, try and help us, we'll keep a close eye on you."

"Mmm…" Hum Frieza as he looked at Gohan "Don't worry… I'm fully aware about. I'll be on my best behavior fearless leader."

Krillin, Tien, and Roshi whisper to each other without Frieze hearing them "Do you really trust Frieza?" Ask Krillin as Tien narrow his eyes "No! I don't trust him one bit, even after all the terrible things he done!" Sneer Tien "It doesn't matter." Said Roshi very calm "Even if we don't trust him, we're all in this together."

"I don't care if you trust each other!" Shout Beerus catching everyone attention "Just don't lose to these weaklings! Especially that bunch!"

Pointing to the one of the universes the others' looked where Beerus is pointing. The universe has eight fighters, Quitela is right there talking to them as Team U7 continue staring.

"That's weird?" Said Gohan "That universe only have eight people."

"Yeah." Said Krillin, continue "I thought is only a team of ten. Shouldn't they be disqualified for having eight members?"

"Not quite." Said Tien "I sense two others… is faint but still there."

"They must be invisible men." Said Roshi.

"Invisible men?!" Shout Krillin "They could be a problem!"

"So, try not get knock off!" Shout Beerus as he about to leave "Or you'll wish I'll be the one who will destroy you instead!"

Quitela looked to see Beerus leaving as he looked at his set of warriors. He frowned when he sees that Beerus have all ten fighters. His fighters all kneel down as Quitela continue to at them. And spoke without looking at his followers.

"Tck, Sidra assassins failed to keep Beerus two fighters from coming." Said Quitela as he continues "Not only that but failed to erase that Frieze fellow."

"Don't you worry Lord Quitela." Said Ganos "We'll take care of U7."

"Not yet." Said Quitela "Let's see how this play out. But you all have my permission to attack U7… Understood?"

"We understood Milord." Union U4 fighters.

At the stand Beerus, Shin, Elder Kai, and Whis took their seats as they about to watch the tournament to start. Beerus with his arm folded as some other fighters appeared. He is gritting his teeth as Shin looked at Beerus.

"What's wrong Lord Beerus?" Ask Shin.

"Is nothing." Said Beerus.

"Nothing?" Mimic Elder Kai "You must be nervous, there is nothing to worry."

"WORRY?!" Shout Beerus as both Kais jumped "I'm just hoping those morons won't lose! Knowing Quitela and Champa they'll try and eliminate them first."

"Have a little faith Milord." Said Whis "I'm sure they'll be fine."

Beerus sigh as he looked at his team "I hope you're right Whis." Said Beerus.

Then soon, the Grand Priest appeared. He then begins his announcement to the fighters "Welcome all, to the Tournament of Power! Before we begin, Lord Zeno-sama's have some words to say!"

A golden house appeared and open its doors revealing two Zeno's "Welcome everyone! We hope you make this really fun!"

"Thank you for such kind words!" Said the Grand Priest as he looked back at the fighters "And now I'll review the rules that we made since the Zeno Expo! All items such as healing items, weapons, and any kind poison needles are prohibited! Killing your opponents is also prohibited which leads to a disqualification! The time-limit is 100 taks, at Earth time 48 mins! Once all fighters are eliminated the losing universe are eliminated from the tournament! Those who are born with wings are allowed! Two ways to win, if a universe with most fighters by the time is up wins! Or the last fighter in the arena is the last one standing still wins! And the reward for the winner of the tournament" The Grand Priest shows the hologram of the Super Dragon Balls "Will received a wish from the Super Dragon Balls!" As the Grand Priest is finished with all of that "Now time to introduce to the team universes!"

The Grand Priest flew to U2 "The Gentle Universe, Universe 2!"

The line-up of U2 fighters, and to Helles "With our universe love, we'll sure to win this!"

The Grand Priest flew to U3 "The Spiritual Universe, Universe 3!"

The line-up of U3 fighters, and to Ea and Mosco "Our fighters have strategy!" Said Ea.

"(BEEP!) Mosco said 'U4 only have eight warriors, so it won't be a problem!'"

The Grand Priest flew to U4 "The Conspiracy Universe, Universe 4!"

The line-up of U4 fighters, and to Quitela "Kekeke! Those chomps won't know what hit them!"

The Grand Priest flew to U6 "The Challengers Universe, Universe 4!"

The line-up of U6 fighters, and to Champa "Beat anyone who cross you!"

The Grand Priest flew to U7 "The Perseverance Universe, Universe 7!"

The line-up of U7 fighters, and to Beerus "They better not lose."

The Grand Priest flew to U9 "The Improve Universe, Universe 9!"

The line-up of U9 fighters, and to Sidra "Our fate is in their hands now."

The Grand Priest flew to U10 "The Macho Universe, Universe 10!"

The line-up of U10 fighters, and to Rumsshi "Time to show them the power of muscle, and strength!"

The finally the Grand Priest flew to U11 "The Justice Universe, Universe 11!"

The line-up of fighters doing poses (minus Jiren) as color smokes appeared behind them, and to Belmod "Our universe surely will win!" Said Belmod as Khan smiled "From the look of the other universes, they're nothing to worry about."

The Grand Priest flew towards the Zeno's and looked at the fighters "With the introduction finish, let the battle…"

Short looks from other universe's from U4, to the Kamikaze Fireballs, to Hit, to Trio De Dangers, Krillin Tien and Roshi, to Cabba Kale, and Caulifla, to U3, to U10, to Piccolo and Gohan, to Dyspo and Toppo, to Frost, to Vegeta, to Jiren, and to Goku.

"BEGIN!" Shout the Grand Priest.

Soon, all the fighters came charging. Bergamo jumped towards Saonel as both of them clashes fists. Ganos traded blows with the Preecho, Napapa and Nink slamming into each other, Rabanra fighting with the Pride Trooper Kunshi. Basil fired his Shining Blaster, Caulifla fired her Crush Cannon, and Toppo fired his Justice Beam. Explosion everywhere as the battles rain hard. Goku and company watches the chaos, he then saw Jiren just standing there. He took this opportunity to fight him.

"Jiren!" Shout Goku leaving the others.

"Wait dad!" Shout Gohan.

Soon Vegeta, #17 and #18, even Frieza left them. They all went separate directions as Gohan looked annoyed.

"Don't waste your breath Gohan." Said Krillin "They're stubborn bunch.

"You're right." Said Gohan "But let's stick to the plan alright!" As the others nodded.

Goku charges in the chaos as he is about to reach Jiren. However, one of the fighters got in his way. Goku and Ganos then swing punches at each other. As these two are fighting the other universes begin to use their Ace warriors.

Narirama charges out from the explosion as he begins his attack.

"Narirama!" Shout Narirama as he started to spin.

Rubalt and Hop who were fighting see Narirama coming for them in full speed. He hits both of them and send them flying. The Kamikaze Fireballs turned around only to get hit away.

Helles saw this was shock "Is not beautiful when they haven't transformed yet!" Shout Helles.

"HA HA!" Laugh Ea "This Narirama Super Survival Mode! He's programmed to fight in the tournament. His only mission: To knock everyone off the stage!"

Narirama then hit both Cabba and Dyspo. Then hits Shosa, Caway, Methiop, and Oregano. Soon later, he hits Murisarm, Kunshi, And Zarbuto.

"(BEEP!) Mosco said, 'Knock them all off, as quickly as you can!"

"Don't worry Mosco." Said Ea push his glasses up "Narirama will do it in few mins. HIS SUPER SURVIVAL MODE IS UNBEAT…"

Soon, Hit appeared and kicks Narirama left hand by crushing it. "Hit! Nice hit!" Shout Champa joyful then moments later Basil appeared and crush Narirama right hand by his kick while laughing. "That's our Basil!" Shout Roh. Both Basil and Hit jumped away as Narirama fell. But they're not finish yet.

"Back off mutt." Said Hit "He's mine."

"Yeah right!" Sneer Basil "As if I let you take my prey away!"

"Didn't work!" Said Zeno "Yeah, it failed!" Said Future Zeno.

"Narirama Super Survival Mode strategy had failed!" Said the Grand Priest.

As Narirama about to stand up Hit uses his Time-Skip. He hits both Narirama arms off with within seconds. As Hit's Time-Skip past Narirama arms fell, Hit and Basil then attacked.

"Flash Fist Crush!" Shout Hit as a vaccine-like attack fired.

"Shining Blaster!" Shout Basil firing a red orb.

Both attacks hit Narirama directly at his power core. The attacks the flew him off the stage as his comrade shouts his name. "Narirama!" Shout Nigrisshi.

Ea is shocked as Narirama teleports onto the bench. The others see Narirama on the bench as they see what it means.

"Narirama of U3 has been eliminated!" Said the Grand Priest.

GodPads appeared in the two Zeno's hands as they use it to cross out fighters. Zeno looked into U3 to look for Narirama.

"Tap!" Narirama picture went black.

"Let me get the next one!" Said Future Zeno.

"Okay." Respond Zeno.

"So, the fighters get teleported to the stands." Said Anat.

"That's a relief." Said Helles sighing "So, they don't get erase automatically."

"If any of our fighters does get erase like that. It'll be a tragic lost." Said Gowasu.

"You hear that Milord?" Whisper Kuru to Quitela "At least we won't lose our fighters like that."

"It doesn't matter!" Shout Quitela "We'll still be if we lose our ten fighters!"

Lilibeu is flying in the air as she looks for fighters. Red Ki Blasts went past her as she turned to see Vikal firing red beams from her eyes. Lilibeu did some spins and turns as both ladies are near the pillar. Lilibeu turned around as she is covered by blue energy. She charges at Vikal as Vikal herself is covered by pink energy. Both of them clashes as blue lighting sparks the sky, both women struggles pushing one another. Vikal looked at her opponent as she still struggles to beat Lilibeu.

"I won't let you beat me!" Said Vikal "My power of love will beat yours!"

"Not quite enough!" Shout Lilibeu.

Lilibeu overpower Vikal as Lilibeu hits her. Vikal fell onto the stage around as Lilibeu looked for someone else. She sees Basil fighting against Jilcol. She then covered herself with energy as she charges in. Rumsshi sees Lilibeu heading towards Basil as he cheered.

"Go Lilibeu!" Shout Rumsshi "Save Jilcol!"

Jilcol sees his teammate heading towards him. He abandons his fight with Basil. Looking confuse he smells a power-level heading towards him fast. Turning around Basil sees Lilibeu about to hit him enough for him to fall off the arena. Basil then jumps as he dodges Lilibeu assault. She may be fast, but Basil is faster. Looking back, she glares at the red wolf as she about to attack again.

"Curses!" Curse Lilibeu "You hyper mutt!"

"Don't get cocky just because you can fly!" Shout Basil as he jumped with his leg glowing red "Shining Blaster!" Shout Basil.

The orb hits Lilibeu head-on. Lilibeu struggles as she is being overpower by Basil Shining Blaster. Basil jumped in the air again with his leg glowing.

"Let's see if you can handle two!" Shout Basil as h fired a second Shining Blaster.

Feeling overpowered Lilibeu energy disappeared as she is launch off the arena. As she screams, she teleports onto the benchers. Noticing that she lost she low her head in shame.

"Lilibeu of U10 has been eliminated!" Said the Grand Priest.

"Bye! Flap!" Lilibeu picture went black.

"I'm a disgrace." Said Lilibeu sadly.

"Of course, you are!" Shout Rumsshi "Because of that, we're down to nine!"

"Even so, you did your best." Said Gowasu calmly "Let's cheer on the rest, shall we?"

Lilibeu nodded as she looked at the stage "Let's go U10!" Shout Lilibeu.

Bergamo and Lavender appeared beside Basil as Bergamo places his hand onto his little brother shoulder.

"Good job Basil." Said Bergamo proudly "Seems your training payed off."

"Thanks, Big Bro!" Said Basil.

Goku and Ganos still trading blows as they're neck to neck. Goku swings a punch which Ganos counter by using his left to push Goku arm away. Ganos then spins around with his right arm straight out with his hand clutch. Goku tilt his head as Ganos fist misses but only graze Goku's cheek. Goku then swings a kick only for Ganos to backflip away from him. He then fired multiple Ki Blast at Goku, he then dodging and reflecting the Ki Blasts away. Knowing is faultily Ganos fall back as more explosion is heard.

Goku turned around as Toppo is fighting Auta Magetta. As Toppo manages to push Megetta away Toppo looked to see Goku. But before he could attack Murichim came out of nowhere and slammed him away to reveal Jiren still standing. Goku sees as his chance to fight Jiren. However, Nink appeared and grabbed him into a bearhug.

Beerus, Shin, and Elder Kai became shock to see Goku trapped in Nink clutches. Goku elbow at Nink abdomen but didn't do much. He then punches Nink at the face, like before didn't do much. Nink now laughing when he felt that.

"More hit me more!" Shout Nink.

He then tightens his grip as Goku screamed. Quitela laugh to see Nink have Goku in his bearhug.

"Good work Nink!" Shouted Qutiela "Jumped off the edge along with him!"

"Quitela you bastard!" Shout Beerus "You're willing to have one of yours to jumped off like that?!"

"Of course!" Answer Quitela "With your special Saiyan out the way. The rest is history!"

Nink took Goku near the edge as Goku is still trapped in his gasp.

"Fall… Fall with me to the abyss!" Shout Nink.

"Not… A… CHAAAAANNNCCEEE!" Scream Goku as he is covered in a blue glow.

Goku broke free from Nink gasp. Nink fell off the edge, while as Goku grabbed hold onto the edge as Nink fell into the abyss. Nink then teleported to the stands with his arms folded.

"Plan failed!" Said Nink as Quitela kicks Nink at the head.

"Nink of U4 has been eliminated!" Said the Grand Priest.

"Nink? Nink? Pop!" Nink picture went black.

Goku pulled himself back in the area in his SSJSSB form. He then went back to his base form as he scratches his head with a smile.

"Boy that was a close one!" Said Goku.

"GOKU!" Shout Beerus "YOU ALMOST GOT YOURSELF KNOCK OFF!"

"Sorry Lord Beerus!" Said Goku "It'll won't again!"

"I HOPE SO!" Shout Beerus.

"That was a close one." Said Whis "Goku carelessness almost cost him out of the tournament."

"I hope that youngling pay more attention, because that was a close call!" Said Elder Kai.

Near at Goku location three figures are laughing. Goku looked behind him to see Lavender, and looked at Basil, and in fount of him is Bergamo. The Trio De Dangers with their smug grins on their faces as they stare at Goku. Goku in battle stand stares at the eldest brother of the trio. Goku and Bergamo rematch is about to happen.

 **(Preview for next DBS chapter)**

Greetings everyone! Names Sidra!

 _Goku and Bergamo disappearing as Basil and Lavender run on different sides_

It looks like the Trio De Dangers are about to fight that Saiyan Goku.

 _The Trio De Dangers surrounded Goku as a white glow covered his body._

But, he's not the only one whose fighting. The other U7 members seem to be also.

 _Vegeta fighting the Pride Troopers as Gohan and co. fighting five warriors._

Hope the trio won't fall off! Universe 9 is in their and they're teammates hands!

 _Goku turning into an SSJ as Bergamo with red fists charges, both his and Goku's fists clashes creating a bright light._

Next time: Goku vs Trio De Dangers! Ultimate Rematch!

 _Red aura erupts from Bergamo with both hands glowing with Goku doing the Kamehameha Wave._

Don't miss this!

Time 47 mins

Fighters 77/80

Universe 2: Ribrianne, Kakunsa, Rozie, Zarbuto, Rabanra, Jimeze, Vikal, Zirlon, Prum, Hermila

Universe 3: The Preecho, Maji Kayo, Katopesla, Bollarator, Koitsukai, Paparoni, Viara, Panchia, Nigrisshi

Eliminated: Narirama

Universe 4: Damon, Ganos, Caway, Dercori, Shosa, Monna, Majora, Gamisaras, Shantza

Eliminated: Nink

Universe 6: Hit (1), Frost, Auta Magetta, Botamo, Cabba, Saonel, Pirina, Kale, Caulifla, Dr. Rota

Universe 7: Goku (1), Vegeta, Gohan, Piccolo, Tien Shinhan, Master Roshi, Krillin, Android 18, Android 17, Frieza

Universe 9: Bergamo, Lavender, Basil (2), Hop, Sorrel, Comfrey, Roselle, Oregano, Hyssop, Chappil

Universe 10: Murichim, Jirasen, Murisarm, Methiop, Napapa, Rubalt, Jilcol, Obuni, Zium

Eliminated: Lilibeu

Universe 11: Jiren, Toppo, Dyspo, Kahseral, Vuon, Kunshi, Tupper, Zoiray, Cocotte, Kettol

* * *

 **Hope you all enjoyed this. Now for all the U9 fans (include me) U9 isn't to lose. This is the version that I see how it should happen. I'm going to keep them in this story. So, for right now hope you enjoy this remake of mine.**

 **Put a review or comment, and I'll see you all later.**


	2. Goku vs Trio De Dangers

**I'm back for more Tournament of Power story. Hope you all like the pervious chapter, now most of this chapter will be like episode 98 from DBS. But it'll be different then the episode. So, I chance it up a little. Any attack you'll see here belong to Itjo56 and me.**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

Goku stands in the middle between the three brothers. As the sounds of explosions in the background continues Goku remain focus as the intensity in the air grew. All four of them remain motionless. When Goku moved his foot slightly all four of them disappeared. In super-speed they appeared one after the another, appearing and disappearing. Goku and the trio stopped moving as Goku is back in the middle of the threesome wolves. But, continue to smile of it.

"I'm glad to get the chance of fighting you guys again." Said Goku calm as he moved his eyes without moving his head, knowing that Bergamo is standing behind him "Especially you Bergamo. You use my power and hid yours."

"You're a sharp one Goku." Said Bergamo grinning "However, you'll soon understand our power, by defeating you!"

Both Goku and Bergamo disappeared and reappeared for seconds. Both of them jumped in the air as they duke each other out. Goku and Bergamo trading blows as they're in mid-air. Beerus, Shin, Elder Kai, and Whis watch as Goku and Bergamo fighting. And watch them both landed back on the arena. Whis spoke as the other gods are watching Goku fight.

"It looks like Universe 9 were going after Goku from the start." Said Whis.

"Huff!" Huff Elder Kai "Those U9 mutts hold quite a grudge over their loss during the Zeno Expo."

As Bergamo charges at Goku he lifts his arms up as Bergamo landed a fist. Goku then throwing punches at Bergamo while the wolf is blocking Goku's punches. He then swings a back-kicked at Bergamo which pushed him back a little while Basil and Lavender appeared on opposite sides of Goku. Shin who is curious about something spoke out.

"Why isn't Goku using his Super Saiyan Blue and knock them all off at once?" Ask Shin.

"Because he's pasting himself." Said Whis as Shin looked at him "Remember Super Saiyan Blue drain a lot of stamina. If he uses that too early, he'll only drain his power away. A perfect chance for the trio to take the advantage of."

"I thought you knew that?!" Shout Elder Kai "Are you slaking off?!"

"N-No! I-I was just asking!" Said Shin.

The two Zeno's are watching to Goku fighting against the Trio De Dangers. And they're excited to see the fight with Goku and the trio. Amaze to see one person against three.

"It looks like Goku is fighting three people. Excited!" Said Zeno.

"I wonder who will win!" Said Future Zeno.

"A one of three fight!" Said the Grand Priest "It'll be a tight match! What does U7 and U9 have in store!"

"Go U9!" Cheering Champa "Knock that filth off the arena!"

"Why the hell are you cheering for the enemy!" Shout Beerus.

"Simple my dear brother." Said Champa looking at Beerus "Once Goku is knock off, the rest will be easy pickings for my universe to get rid of!"

At the U9 bench. Sidra and Roh are watching the trio fighting Goku. Roh wickedly smile at the fight, while Sidra is a bit uneasy. "This is perfect!" Said Roh "Once Trio De Dangers eliminate Goku, U7 won't be much of a threat. They'll be easy prey for our warriors." As Sidra looked at Roh with a bit of worry "Even so, what's going to stop the trio knocking the Saiyan off?" Ask Sidra as Roh continue looking at the fight "If any of them come to aid we'll have our warriors help the trio to knock them off!" Said Roh as Mojito respond to this "I don't think is wise." Said Mojito "There's at least three other fighters that could help Goku. His son, Frieza, and of course the other Saiyan Prince Vegeta." Sidra closing his eyes when spoke "I agreed." Said Sidra before opening them "Is best if our other fighters handle the other universes instead." Roh grit his teeth but silence knowing they're right.

"GOKU!" Shout Beerus inpatient "YOU JUST NEED TO KNOCK THEM OFF AS SOON AS POSSIBLE! DON'T WASTE YOUR TIME ON THESE WEAKLINGS!"

"Gee, I know Lord Beerus." Said Goku as the trio grit their fangs in anger.

"So, you think we're weaklings! Not strong enough to be worth a damn!" Growl Bergamo bending his fingers straighten his arm same as Basil.

"You'll regret for underestimate us asshole! We'll show you the power of us brothers!" Shout Basil.

Lavender laughing as he lifts his hands. He then blows purple clouds onto his hands and clutch them into a fist as he looked at Goku with a crazy look.

"Your son enjoyed my poison." Said Lavender in dark tone "Now is your turn to have a taste of this while slowly dying from it!"

All three of them then charges at Goku. On his guard Goku dodges Lavender poison punch, as Basil appeared behind as he about to kick him. Goku blocked it as Basil jumped away. Then Bergamo appeared seconds later behind Goku. Turning around as Bergamo threw a right punch at Goku which hits him at the face knocking him back. Basil and Lavender ran up behind Goku as he looked behind. Lavender charges at him throwing punches at him, while Goku is dodging them.

"Poison! Poison! Poison!" Chant Lavender "Poison, poison, poison, poison, poison!"

"If any of them hits Goku he'll be in big trouble." Said Shin.

"You're right about that." Said Whis "One hit is all over. He'll be incapacitated to fight."

Just then Goku then release a white glow as a white outline which covered his body. Goku then raise his right arm as Lavender punch it. Not just that Lavender then took a deep breath and blows out a large cloud of poison onto Goku. Jumping back Lavender is proud of himself. Then sudden Goku jumped out from the cloud of poison and charges at Lavender which shock him. Goku then threw multiple punches at Lavender while blocking.

"Why didn't my poison effect you?!" Shout Lavender returning punches while being push back.

"Gohan and I knew you'll use your poison!" Said Goku blocking "So, we came up with this special barrier to stop your poison from affecting us!" Then throwing punches at Lavender.

"Bro!" Shout Basil "Switch places!"

Basil disappeared. Before Goku could hit, Lavender disappeared as Basil reappeared behind Goku then kicked him at the back. Swings a karate chop Basil disappeared before it could hit, then Bergamo appeared behind of Goku, looking behind Goku blocked a punch. Bergamo stare at Goku while using his fist on Goku.

"That barrier of yours may have stopped my little brother poison." Said Bergamo "But it won't work on me!"

Goku and Bergamo are throwing punches and kicks at each other. Bergamo threw a punch but Goku ducks down and threw a mighty blow onto Bergamo lower jaw. He then threw an uppercut onto Bergamo stomach, as Bergamo stumbles he then knees him at the face. Bergamo stumbled onto the ground as he is kneeling while staring at Goku in surprise.

"Not exactly." Said Goku "Not only it stands against Lavender poison. It also can cancel out your ability, so you won't able to absorb my power and use it against me. Which mean you have to fight me with your own strength."

Bergamo stood up and stare at Goku while wiping his mouth. Basil and Lavender appeared beside him as they stare at Goku with aggressive looks on their faces. Bergamo spoke out to Goku with a calm tone.

"Then I underestimated that barrier." Said Bergamo "Unfortunately, you'll still take damage, but still be protected from both my brother poison and my absorption ability." Goku smiled as Bergamo went on "I guess I'll have to fight with my own strength then… Basil! Lavender! Let's use our ultimate tactic!"

"Right Bro!" Union the two.

The Trio De Dangers disappeared. But they appeared on different corners as Goku looked around. The three brothers disappeared as they switch spots. Looking around Goku tried to keep up their movements but was left open. Basil appeared behind as he swings a kick to the head. Disappeared before Goku could hit him Bergamo appeared to punch him. Goku dodges as Lavender punches Goku at the back. Confuse Goku looked at the corners as the trio keep switching places while laughing.

 **-Frieza-**

Not far from Goku location Frieza is enjoying himself. Napapa is throwing his palms at Frieza. While Frieza is dodging without much difficulty. He swings a fist at Napapa stomach which hits him cause Napapa to clutch his stomach. Frieza use his tail to sweep his feet off the ground cause him fell. On his back he turned onto his stomach to try and get up. Frieza then stepped onto Napapa back causes him to groan in agony. Frieza looked at where Goku is at seeing him fighting against the Trio De Dangers while giving a cold smile.

"Looks like Goku is having fun over there." Said Frieza "I guess I could kick this game up a notch."

"I got you!" Scream Roselle.

Frieza using his thumb fired a Death Beam which went through Roselle wing. Noticing it Roselle fell onto the ground. Get back up a shadow looms over Roselle as a voice called to him.

"Well, it would seem I found myself another toy to play with." Said Frieza as a red glow shines on his index finger "Would it be alright if you became my playmate?" As Roselle looking at Frieza scared.

 **-Goku vs Trio De Dangers-**

Goku continue to watch as the trio surrounds him as he tried to fight back. He tried to use his I.T. technique but was interrupted as Lavender charges at him. Dodging from Lavender he got hit at the by Basil kick. The three brothers continue switching places as Goku tried to guard.

"To you what to know why in the 9th universe that we Trio De Dangers are the strongest beings?" Ask Basil as he disappeared.

"In order to survive in a wasteland universe, we three brothers work together! Fighting as one we took down thousands of scumbags with ease!" Shout Bergamo as he disappeared.

"We use this ultimate combination to beat down individuals that we can't beat alone!" Said Lavender.

At the stands Roh laugh as Goku struggles fighting the trio. "How you like that U7!" Shout Roh "This the trio signature moves! A pit of no escape trapped in the triangle of death! The name of this move… Dangers' Triangle!"

"Dangers'!" Said Zeno.

"Triangle!" Said Future Zeno.

"Dangers' Triangle! The sounds tacky but rather catchy!" Said the Grand Priest.

"Dangers' Triangle is a trouble move." Said Shin.

"I agree Supreme Kai." Said Whis "Attacks from three sides is very troubling which Goku having quite a hard time to defend himself."

"Is a pain to fight three even though each of those mutts are all weaklings!" Said Beerus.

"That's the best part of the battle royal." Said Elder Kai "Teamwork is what this tournament is all about."

The trio continue to switch spots to throw Goku off. Lavender charges which miss Goku, Basil swings a kick which Goku block, then Bergamo ran up to Goku and punch him at the right side of his face. Basil and Lavender appeared behind of Goku.

"Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha!" Laugh Champa "Keep it up you dogs."

Bergamo throws a punch which Goku block, same with Lavender, and with Basil. Goku dropped his barrier as the trio surrounds him. Goku then went to his battle stance.

 **-Vegeta vs Nigrisshi-**

Vegeta threw a punch at Nigrisshi. It hits him at the face and kicks him at the gut. Nigrisshi still standing fired a pink Ki Blast at Vegeta which the prince hits it away. He charges at the U3 fighter as Vegeta knees him at the face. Nigrisshi fell backwards as Vegeta looks where Goku is at.

He sees Goku fighting the Trio De Dangers. And notice that he's having some trouble with them. Vegeta give an annoyed groan he's not noticing Nigrisshi getting back up.

"Damnit Kakarot!" Curse Vegeta "Why is he wasting his breath on those weak mutts?!"

Nigrisshi charges a blue orb with green bio-electricity. "Discharge Cannon!" Shout Nigrisshi firing a blue beam at Vegeta. It hits and exploded but Vegeta appeared in the sky covered with purple energy "Galick Gun!" Shout Vegeta firing a purple beam at Nigrisshi. It exploded onto Nigrisshi as he sent flying somewhere on the arena. Vegeta took care of that ran towards Goku position. But before he could get to Goku five people appeared in his way. They're all wearing the same uniforms. Kettol, Tupper, Zoiray, Cocotte, Vuon, and Kahseral.

"Hold it villain!" Shout Kahseral "We the Pride Troopers are here to eliminate you!"

"Not now!" Shout Vegeta "I have no time with you guys right now!"

"Too bad." Said Tupper "Because, we have time for you."

"That's right." Said Zoiray "We're your opponent's now."

"If your worry about your teammate, you'll have to go through us." Said Cocotte.

"And by the power of justice." Said Vuon "We'll defeat you."

"A scum like you will not able to escape justice!" Said Kahseral "So, prepare… for justice be serve!"

The Pride Troopers doing poses as Vegeta is gritting his teeth. Knowing that they won't let him past he has no choice.

"If you really looking for someone to kick your sorry assess… then you got it!" Shout Vegeta as he transforms into a Super Saiyan. The Pride Troopers are surprise to see Vegeta turned into an SSJ. Kahseral calm as he looked at Vegeta hair.

"So… This is a Super Saiyan that Toppo been talking about." Said Kahseral.

Vegeta then charges at the Pride Troopers as explosions erupt in the background. Vegeta first went after Kahseral as he put his arms up as Vegeta strike him. The two throwing punches and kicks but Cocotte joined in and swings a kick towards Vegeta. The prince blocks the kick as he grabbed Kahseral fist, however Vegeta was then got hit at the abdomen when a twister hits him. Vegeta let go of Kahseral fist, the Pride Trooper places his hand in front of Vegeta face when he charges up a Ki Blast. Vegeta did a backflip as Vuon appeared behind with his fist glowing red-orange.

"Justice Punch!" Shout Vuon.

Vegeta twirled as Vuon fist made contact onto the floor leaving a tint on it. Vegeta on his knees as three Pride Troopers attack. Vuon, Kettol, and Cocotte all attack Vegeta as he's blocking and dodging all of their attacks. Finding difficult Cocotte fist made contact to Vegeta face, as Vuon scrap Vegeta cheek, and Kettol manages elbow him at the chest. Vegeta then threw his arms up as he causes an explosion which sent three Pride Troopers flying. Tupper appeared behind Vegeta as he turned into stone, he then grabbed hold of Vegeta. He struggles to free himself from Tupper clutches but with no success.

"Is no use!" Said Tupper "I can control my weight at will! I can make it as heavy as it gets!"

Vegeta feels the weight grows heavier. He then sees Zoiray standing with a smug grin. He then twirls creating a twister. Zoiray charges at Vegeta which hits him at the abdomen with a powerful impact. Vegeta continue to struggle until a yellow aura covers him and he able to lift Tupper up. He tosses Tupper aside as he about to attack Zoiray. But a barrier surrounds him as Cocotte with her arms up. Vegeta manages to break the barrier. As he stares at the woman.

Vegeta charges at Cocotte but was block by Kahseral. He raises his hand as it glows yellow. A yellow orb with sparks appeared in his hand. Vegeta stopped his charge as Kahseral ready his attack. "Justice Bomber!" Shout Kahseral throwing his Justice Bomber. "Big Bang Attack!" Shout Vegeta firing a blue orb. Both Kahseral Justice Bomber and Vegeta Big Bang Attack collide causes a huge explosion. Vegeta looked to see the Pride Troopers together.

"These guys are tougher than I thought." Said Vegeta.

 **-Goku vs Trio De Dangers-**

"It looks like your barrier have dropped." Said Bergamo "You decide to give up."

"Not a chance. I haven't got serious yet." Said Goku as he transformed into a Super Saiyan summoning a barrier afterwards.

Bergamo smiled when he sees Goku is getting serious. He got his hands clutch into a fist as he stares at Goku. "Then I'll have to be serious myself also." Said Bergamo as he looks at his brothers "Basil! Lavender! Stay back for now!" Both of his fists glow red as he gets ready. "Hope you're ready Goku." Said Bergamo as Goku smiled "I'm born ready." Said Goku.

Bergamo charges at Goku same as Goku. Both of them sings their fists and hit another. The power from the impact causes a bright light which shines the arena. Goku and Bergamo fists causing sparks as the ground is left cracking from the pressure from the impact. Goku and Bergamo then started throwing punches at each other. They blocked each other punches until the disappeared and reappearing. They both then kicked each other at the face. And now they disappeared but leaving shockwaves in the sky and the ground. Basil and Lavender both ran after the impacts as Goku and Bergamo disappearing in the air. Goku appearing on the ground as Bergamo then charges disappearing and reappearing from each second. Bergamo fired a red Ki Blasts at Goku as the Saiyan deflected them.

Bergamo fired one at the ground which causes a smokescreen. Looking around he got hit by the back as Bergamo landed a blow. Ran back into the cloud of dust Goku looked around to find Bergamo. He then senses he elbow at Bergamo face. And did a back kicked which sent the mighty wolf out the cloud and onto the ground. Getting back up Bergamo and Goku stare at each other, seeing who will make a move.

 **-Gohan and co.-**

Gohan and co. are facing new encounters. Five fighters staring at the Z Fighters with merciless looks on their faces. Chappil, Hop, Sorrel, Shosa, and Majora all staring at U7. Sorrel cracking her knuckles spoke first.

"I called dips on shorty!" Said Sorrel staring at Krillin who is shaking.

"I hope she means you Roshi." Said Krillin staring at Roshi.

"Whatever." Said Hop length her claws "Just as long I get the handsome one."

"Just as long you didn't kill them Hop." Said Chappil.

"Oh, I know." Said Hop acting innocent "I just want to play with them. That's all."

Roshi looked at Hop as he ready himself "I'll handle with the cat-lady." Said Roshi which surprise both Krillin and Tien "Master Roshi are you sure?" Ask Tien "Yeah, are you really okay fighting a female fighter?" Said Krillin as Roshi glasses shines "I've been training with Puar." Said Roshi "I'll be able to fight with her." Tien and Krillin then smile as their master took a stand.

"I'll be more than happy to fight the Namekain." Said Majora.

"How you know which one is a Namekain?" Ask Shosa.

"I just know." Respond Majora.

"Get ready guys!" Said Gohan as the others get ready.

Without wasting time. Both U4 and U9 attack. Before they could attack Gohan, Piccolo, Krillin, Tien, and Roshi jumped into the air. Tien put his fingers on opposite sides. As the five attackers looked up Tien then shouts, "Solar Flare!" Shout Tien a bright light shines which blinds the fighters. This gave them the chance "Destructo Disk! Masenko! Special Beam Cannon! Kamehameha! Kikoho!" All of themfired their attacks which causes an explosion. Quitela, Roh, and Sidra are shocked to see their fighters been hit directly from all five of them.

The Z Fighters landed on the ground to see the black smoke from the enemy frighters are at. Gohan and co. are silence until one of them spoke.

"I think we got them!" Said Krillin.

Suddenly something jets out from the smoke in high speed which surprise everyone. "Rabbit Speedy Punch!" Shouts Sorrel with her arm covered in white glow.

Sorrel hits Krillin directly on the face. The force of the impact causes Krillin flying. He crashes at the pillar. "Krillin!" Shouts Gohan as Tien attacks Sorrel by rage "I'm going to make you pay!" Shouts Tien. But he was stopped by Shosa who attacked him from above. Tien dodges as Shosa throwing some punches. "How did they manage to survive that?!" Ask Gohan as Piccolo fired a beam at Sorrel. But Sorrel using superspeed dodges the beam. She then appears and threw a punch which got block by Piccolo. Feeling the force from that Piccolo then swings a kick but Sorrel dodges also. Doing some backflips.

A massive fireball was sent flying as Gohan held his hands out. Gohan stopped the fireball then threw it into the air. Looking at the smoke Chappil walked out unharmed while dusting himself off. Two more jumped out from the smoke. Majora doing a wheel kick towards Piccolo which made Piccolo to block it as Majora backflip when Piccolo blocked his attack. Hop dived towards Roshi as she tried to slash him. The old hermit jumps out the way as red lines cut the air and slash the ground. Hop looked towards Roshi with a hungry look of bloodlust. Krillin back to his feet ran towards Hop, he was stopped in his tracks when Sorrel appeared in front.

She threw a punch at Krillin who by luck manage to block. Both Krillin and Sorrel started to throw punches at one another. While everyone is fighting Gohan stares at the iron dragon. Chappil stops moving as he stares at Gohan with a grin. "You're a strong one." Said Chappil "I can tell." Chappil put his hand on his stomach as he stares Gohan "Go ahead. Hit me as hard as you can." Gohan was hesitant at first but attacked Chappil. He landed a mighty blow onto Chappil stomach he then throws multiple punches onto the dragon abdomen. When he stopped Chappil was left unharmed, the dragon just laughs. Gohan narrow his eyes at him. "Not a scratch." Said Gohan "His skin is like armor. He's going to be hard to beat."

Tien is dodging Shosa punches as the dog-man continue his assault. Shosa then swings a kick at Tien but was blocked. Tien then got an idea "Your attacks are fast." Said Tien "But not as fast as mine!" Tien then put his fingers on opposite sides of his head as Shosa is about to attack "Solar Flare!" Shout Tien as a flash of lights shines the area. Shosa looked on as Tien attack died down Shosa covered his eyes. "Ahhhhh!" Scream Shosa "You bastard! Where are you?!" While Shosa is blind Tien then charges at the blind fighter. "Machine Gun Punch!" Shout Tien, he unleashes large number of fists at Shosa. His arms are moving so fast that no one could able to keep up. He went on until he stopped, Shosa who's in pain couldn't able to see the next attack. Tien threw a powerful punch to the chest which sent Shosa on the ground. Shosa groan when he landed but went silence which got Tien surprise.

As he went up to Shosa body. He notices Shosa isn't breathing "H-He isn't breathing." Said Tien "Did I hit his vitals?" As he got closer, he saw that Shosa grin, before he could try to move Shosa sat up and fire a full power Ki Blast at Tien who manages to block with his arms cross. Shosa punches Tien stomach causes Tien to fall onto the ground. Quitela gave a twisted smug "Kekeke! What you think of Shosa technique?" Ask Quitela "That's his Play Dead!" Beerus eyeing at Quitela "That's a dirty move!" Shout Beerus which Quitela ignore.

Shosa walked up to Tien who's on the ground coughing. "Time to end this game of ours." Said Shosa as he prepares to fire his Ki Blast. When he fired Tien jumped up from the very last second and landed behind of Shosa. Tien formed a triangle shape with his hands while glowing yellow. "Kikoho!" Shouted Tien as a powerful wave of energy, Shosa scream as he was sent off the stage. He teleports onto the benchers beside with Nink.

"Shosa of U4 has been eliminated!" Said the Grand Priest.

"Bark!" Shosa picture went dark.

Tien who's huffing turned around to see Roshi fighting Hop from U9. Hop was swinging her claws around as Roshi is dodging. But Hop onslaught making hard for the old hermit to keep dodging. "Palm Slap Punch!" Shout Roshi but before he could attack Hop twirl kicked onto Roshi chest. The blow sent him crashing onto the floor. Hop places a foot onto Roshi as she stares at him "Such a winkle face." Said Hop "I prefer something much younger." Roshi looked at Hop while trapped "You should learn some respect to your elder's youngling." Said Roshi as Hop claws begin to glow "Sorry. Not my style." Said Hop as Tien appeared swing a kick which make Hop to jumped away. Tien stood in front of Roshi while he stood back up. "Are you alright Master Roshi?" Ask Tien as Roshi respond "I'm fine." Said Roshi watch out with this one." Hop is staring at Tien as she slowly gives a twisted smile showing her fangs "My… oh my." Said Hop slowly showing her sadism side "Such a handsome face. I'm going enjoy with you… I want to scratch it so bad." Both Roshi and Tien took a stand, ready for Hop prepare to strike.

 **-Frieza vs Roselle-**

Frieza standing with his index finger in the air while smoke is coming off from it. He is grinning as a whimpering Roselle sitting next to the edge with his wing all cripple. Raising his hand as Roselle looked at Frieza with fear.

"Pl-Please!" Begging Roselle "No more!"

"It won't be fun if you don't fight back." Said Frieza "However, is fun to see you squirm."

Roselle too scared to speak. The only thing on his mind is to flee.

"G-Get me out of here!" Shout Roselle as he ran and jumped off the edge.

He teleports onto the stand as he wipes his forehead "That was close." Said Roselle as Sidra is clearly upset "Why did you jumped off?!" Scowl Sidra as Roselle came to realize "Oh crap!" Shout Roselle.

"Roselle of U9 has been eliminated!" Said the Grand Priest.

"Bye-Bye Bats!" Roselle picture went dark.

Frieza seem surprise but shrug it off as he walked away. While Beerus congratulate Frieza victory.

 **-Goku vs Bergamo-**

Basil and Lavender looked to see Roselle in the stands. Both brothers gave a worry looks on their faces "It looks like we lost one." Said Basil as Lavender looked away and back to Bergamo's fight "Doesn't matter." Said Lavender "We'll manage. Besides we have Big Bro with us." Goku and Bergamo landed punches and kicks while blocking each other. They both moving super-fast as shockwaves exploded in the air. Goku slides on the floor while Bergamo firing red Ki Blasts at him. Goku jumping as some hits the ground causes them to explode. Goku stopped moving as Bergamo is about to hit him. Using his I.T. he teleports behind Bergamo, he then threw his fist creating a vaccine-air attack which hits Bergamo at the gut.

The blow causes him to stumble a little. Goku ran up with a powerful punch, Bergamo blocked it where he knees Goku at the stomach, Bergamo swan around to backhand Goku. He ducks then kick Bergamo at the right pectoral, Goku then elbow at Bergamo face. Swings a kick Bergamo jumped over Goku's head then swings a kick which Goku blocked with his arms. Sliding backwards Bergamo charges with his fingers on both hands straight out. Goku hits Bergamo arm with his hand and got the other arm his other. He then kicks Bergamo abdomen, Bergamo grits his fangs as he swings around as he elbows at Goku left cheek. Both Goku and Bergamo charge their Ki Blasts. Both Ki Blast collide in point blank it explodes in front of them sent them both sliding far from each other. Goku looked at Bergamo when a cut appears on his cheek from Bergamo assault earlier. He wiped the cut away as he smiles at Bergamo.

"You're a lot stronger I hope you were." Said Goku as Bergamo smiled "So you finally realize that I'm the strongest warrior in the whole 9th Universe." Said Bergamo as both he and Goku stood straight. Goku then switch from SSJ to SSJB. "Let's see how much power gain since our last battle?" Said Goku as he bends his fingers and put his hands-on opposite sides as Bergamo then powers-up as the red aura of energy erupts from him, he looks at Goku "We'll find out, won't we?" Said Bergamo with both of his hands glowing bright as the ground underneath him begins to cracks. "KA-ME-HA-ME…" As Goku charges his Kamehameha Wave same with Bergamo with his right hand shines the most "Wolfgang…" Goku and Bergamo narrowed their eyes "HA-ME-HHHHAAAAAA!" "Penetrator!" Both of them fired their beams which collide costing most fighters to looked. One of them which is a young Saiyan who's eyeing on Goku's blue form.

Goku struggles not much as Bergamo. "Kaio-Ken!" Shout Goku as red aura surrounds Goku blue aura. He then pushes his power farther "Kaio-Ken x10!" He unleashes a powerful wave, Bergamo struggles as Goku Kamehameha overpowers his Wolfgang Penetrator. Bergamo raises both hands when the Kamehameha made contact. The blue wolfman could hardly stopped it from reaching any farther, he's being pushed as he struggles to stop it. However, at that moment he got shallowed by it as he screams, and the Kamehameha blasted off from the stage into the abyss. Basil, Lavender, Roh, and Sidra became shocked when they see Bergamo defeated. Roh scream in fright "Bergamo lost!" Shout Roh "We lost our best fighter!" Until someone spoke "Wait! If Bergamo lost, shouldn't he be here?" Said Roselle, as Roh and Sidra did notice Bergamo isn't in the bench.

As the smoke clears fingers are seen on the edge of the stage. Bergamo is tangling off the edge, as he tried to pull himself up. "Big Bro!" Union Basil and Lavender as they ran to help their older brother. Goku who's watching as they pull Bergamo backed up to the stage. "He manages to grab on the edge before he fell off." Said Goku as the Trio De Dangers stare at Goku. "That Saiyan is going down!" Said Basil with Lavender growling "If he hasn't got that curse barrier… My poison would able put him out commission!" Bergamo then got his own two feet "Brothers… Let's retreat." Said Bergamo which got Basil and Lavender looked shock. "What?!" Said Basil "Why Big Bro?!" Bergamo staring at Goku "Because, he's a lot stronger then before. Is best we fall back while we have the chance." Said Bergamo as both of his brothers grits their fangs at Goku.

" _This isn't over Goku."_ Thought Bergamo _"I'll come for you… once I've improved my own strength."_

The Trio De Dangers disappeared as Goku went back to his base form. Goku smiled knowing that he'll face the brothers again. He went on searching to fight another fighter, while the others are fighting their own battles. With Vegeta facing the Pride Troopers.

"Damn, these guys are tough bastards." Said Vegeta.

"Kettol, Tupper!" Shout Kahseral.

Both Kettol and Tupper jumped at Vegeta from behind. However, two blasts came and hits both Pride Troopers. Vegeta looked behind to see two U11 fell onto the ground. "It seems like you need some help." Said the voice as Vegeta looked to see a familiar android "17#!" Shout Vegeta as 17# walked up to Vegeta side "Need a hand Vegeta?"

 **(Preview for next DBS chapter)**

Hello younglings! Elder Kai here!

 _Krillin dodging Hop claws._

Two Universes seem to be on attack. But, nothing to fear as these younglings do their best.

 _Vegeta and 17# fighting the Pride Troopers, as Gohan fighting the young Sorrel with Piccolo fighting Majora._

Universe 10 is also seemed are on the full attack.

 _Jium flying towards both U7, U4, and U9, while firing beams._

Let's hope they can able beat these hooligans!

 _Hop swings a mighty kick at Krillin but blocked by 18#._

Next time: Universe 7 Fight! Krillin Fury Unleash!

 _Krillin fighting Majora as he about to deliver the final blow._

Don't miss this fight!

Time 45 mins

Fighters 75/80

Universe 2: Ribrianne, Kakunsa, Rozie, Zarbuto, Rabanra, Jimeze, Vikal, Zirlon, Prum, Hermila

Universe 3: The Preecho, Maji Kayo, Katopesla, Bollarator, Koitsukai, Paparoni, Viara, Panchia, Nigrisshi

Eliminated: Narirama

Universe 4: Damon, Ganos, Caway, Dercori, Monna, Majora, Gamisaras, Shantza

Eliminated: Nink, Shosa

Universe 6: Hit(1), Frost, Auta Magetta, Botamo, Cabba, Saonel, Pirina, Kale, Caulifla, Dr. Rota

Universe 7: Goku(1), Vegeta, Gohan, Piccolo, Tien Shinhan(1), Master Roshi, Krillin, Android 18, Android 17, Frieza(1)

Universe 9: Bergamo, Lavender, Basil(2), Hop, Sorrel, Comfrey, Oregano, Hyssop, Chappil

Eliminated: Roselle

Universe 10: Murichim, Jirasen, Murisarm, Methiop, Napapa, Rubalt, Jilcol, Obuni, Zium

Eliminated: Lilibeu

Universe 11: Jiren, Toppo, Dyspo, Kahseral, Vuon, Kunshi, Tupper, Zoiray, Cocotte, Kettol

* * *

 **Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Leave a comment or review and I'll see you all later.**


End file.
